Sweet Revenge
by yojami
Summary: Anko works out her frustrations about Orochimaru with Sasuke. They unlock some memories & an attraction towards each other. AnkoxSasuke. Originally complete, but your reviews & favs have encouraged me to develop a story. Rated for language, lemons, etc.
1. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto of course.

**Spoilers: **This is up-to-date with the manga. So… if you haven't read the latest manga chapters, you may be in for a bunch of spoilers.

**Rating: M –** Very adult. SasukexAnko.

**Summary: **Anko works out her frustrations about Orochimaru with Sasuke. They unlock some memories and an attraction towards each other. AnkoxSasuke. Originally a oneshot, but your reviews have encouraged me to develop a story. Rated for language, lemons, etc.

**Sweet Revenge** by Yojami

**Chapter 1 – Confrontation**

"You!" She yelled at him with such fierce intensity, he thought she had slapped him.

Not being one who enjoyed dealing with irate women, he ignored her and walked away.

"Don't you walk away, you bastard! Look at me when I talk to you!" Again, she yelled, her anger amplifying with each word.

Knowing that she was too far gone to let this go, he addressed her, "Yes, Anko-san? I don't understand what you want from me." This was true. Sasuke had no idea why Anko would be so pissed at him. He barely knew her. His only previous memory of her was the chunin exam so many years ago.

"You killed him, you did it, didn't you?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"You mean Orochimaru?" The Uchiha was confused. He thought Anko, of all people, would be thrilled of his accomplishment. Orochimaru was too evil to deserve to live.

"Of course. My former sensei." She said the last word with uncontrolled contempt.

"I don't understand. Why are you mad at me? Everyone wanted him dead, even the Akatsuki. I thought I was doing you a favor." Sasuke had no clue.

Sasuke's cool and unthreatening demeanor spoke volumes with her. He was not the threat, he was part of the solution. Slowly, as reason returned to Anko, she realized she had no issues with Sasuke. It really was Orochimaru she despised. She replied softly, "I wanted to kill him. I needed to do it."

Understanding finally dawned on the Uchiha. He could relate; he would have been pissed if someone else had killed Itachi for him. Yes, he understood her all too well. He looked into the depths of her eyes for the first time and said sincerely, "I'm very sorry, Anko-san. Very sorry."

The brash woman looked at him, her eyes watering with tears of gratitude and regret. "I've hated him for so long, I dreamt of the day that I would kill him. Now, that I can't have that day…" Her voice trailed off, she had no idea how to continue.

The black haired young man grasped her face with both hands and said, "If it makes you feel any better, he suffered. I made sure of it."

For the first time that day, she smiled. It wasn't a big one, but it was still a smile. Anko absentmindedly rubbed her curse mark. Not cognizant of personal boundaries, she exposed Sasuke's neck to inspect his mark. "We are the same. Both branded by him. Both fucked up." She bit her lip then.

The act of biting her lip brought his eyes to study her face again. With the threat of bodily violence from her seemingly over, he allowed himself to appreciate her as a woman. 'She's actually cute and sexy if you get past her irrational behavior.' He was suddenly aware that he was still cupping her face and he removed his hands abruptly.

"Sasuke… I'd like to thank you. I think I can move on with my life now." Her eyes softened this time. The tears in her eyes were no longer visible. Anko's moods were very unpredictable.

"No need, Anko-san. I wanted to do it." He was just glad that she wasn't mad anymore. He was hoping he could leave now.

"There may be no need, but I do want to thank you." Her eyes twinkled as she thought of something mischievous. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him somewhere. "Oh, and Sasuke, please call me Anko." She added. This time the smile she gave Sasuke made him blush.

--------------------------------

**A/N: **I just felt like writing this. Maybe because I feel like I wanted revenge on someone (high school tennis coach) and I couldn't get it. Anyway, I have not abandoned Tsunade's Secret Lesson, which should have a new chapter in a few days. This was just something to pass the time. Yes, another crack pairing, that's what I do. Let's also assume that Sasuke's an adult for appropriateness, because I'm all about proper things… yeah, right.

Please review. I love reviews and I'll write more if you do... haha...


	2. Gratitude

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto of course.

**Spoilers: **This is up-to-date with the manga. So… if you haven't read the latest manga chapters, you may be in for a bunch of spoilers.

**Rating: M –** Very adult. SasukexAnko. This chapter has a graphic lemon, you have been warned.

**Summary: **Anko works out her frustrations about Orochimaru with Sasuke. They unlock some memories and an attraction towards each other. AnkoxSasuke. Originally a oneshot, but your reviews have encouraged me to develop a story. Rated for language, lemons, etc.

**Sweet Revenge** by Yojami

**Chapter 2 – Gratitude**

It was an odd sight to see the smaller woman drag the taller young man across town. Genma watched as Sasuke was being led away. The young ninja displayed an amusing expression on his face. It was a combined look of anticipation, confusion, and curiosity.

Genma chuckled and thought to himself, 'No matter how accomplished a ninja Sasuke is, he is no match for Anko when it comes to sex… damn, lucky bastard. He won't know what hit him.'

--------------------------------

"Where are you taking me…Anko?" He fought the urge to address her formally.

"To a place where we can…talk." She answered. 'Somewhere private, like my room.' She silently added.

They stopped in front of the door of her apartment. She opened the door and brought him inside. It was modest compared to the Uchiha compound, but so were most places. It was decorated with an unusual style of snakes, fangs, and weapons. The Uchiha felt instantly comfortable; only someone who had trained under Orochimaru would understand.

He was suddenly curious about her. They did have a lot in common. "Anko…what happened between you and him?" He didn't have to specify who. It was obvious.

"Well, that's a rather personal question…I'll have to know you a little bit better before I answer it." She winked at him.

The former number one rookie swallowed. He was beginning to feel uneasy with Anko's behavior. While he was used to the many fan girls who chased after him, he never hung around long enough with any of them to have a conversation. Besides, Anko was not a fan girl. She was an older woman who invited him to her apartment. Dumbfounded, Sasuke wondered, 'Is she flirting with me?' He was unaccustomed to this banter. He usually took women of his choice and they did whatever he wanted and then he never saw them. He didn't like this reversal of roles. She was not awed by him, nor intimidated. She stood on even ground with him. It was unnerving. He didn't like it.

He was so busy contemplating her motives that he didn't notice that she was now kneeling in front of him.

"Um…what are you doing?" This did not look like she wanted to talk.

"You're full of questions today, Sasuke. I thought you didn't talk much." Her hands quickly went to release him from his pants. "You're supposed to be smart, you should know what I'm doing."

He sucked in air in a quick breath when he felt her mouth on the tip of his cock. She held his ass in a vice grip with one hand and wrapped the length of him in the other. Her mouth engulf him while her tongue, her marvelous tongue encircled him like no one had done before as he felt himself grow to his full length.

His legs felt weak as all the blood in his body rushed to the one part of his body that she licked and sucked. A groan escaped his lips. She was relentless in her movements and he felt himself begin to fall down as his legs failed him this time. As if on cue, a chair slid under him when she freed the hand she used to cup his ass to drag the chair with her chakra. 'She would have made a good puppeteer.' He thought wryly.

He leaned back into the chair and brought his arms behind his head as he devoted his whole attention to enjoying the sensations between his legs. He watched as Anko bobbed her head up and down in rhythm with her hand pumping him. 'She's too good. I'm not going to last at this pace.' He fought to keep his arousal quiet.

The scene before him was mesmerizing. With her eyes half closed, she sucked on him with fervor. Her lips created a seal around his cock which caused various naughty suction noises each time she sucked deeply. She was teasing him even now, since when he felt himself on the brink, she would retreat from sucking and let her tongue brush along the length of him. This uneven rhythm kept bringing him closer and closer. He lifted his hips up, his body asking for release.

She looked up at this moment and locked eyes with him. Her eyes were hazy with desire. "It looks like your body wants to be thanked. Do you want me to continue?" She wanted to hear him beg.

The proud Uchiha heir struggled inside. 'Damn her. I will not beg.' He didn't trust his voice, so he moved his head side-to-side in denial.

"Ha. Still too proud? That's okay. You can sit back and watch then." Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw her remove her jacket and mini skirt. His cock twitched again at the sight of her dressed only in the full-body black mesh net. She carefully removed the mesh covering and returned to her place on the floor. This time she spread her legs open to reveal her inner lips glistening with her juices.

He watched in trance-like fascination as she lowered her hand to satisfy herself. She rubbed the tips of two fingers along the slick slit repeatedly, making sure to rub her clitoris between the fingers after each journey. She started to moan loudly as she brought herself closer to orgasm.

Unconsciously, Sasuke's hand moved between his legs and he started to jack off. Once again, it was as if his body was not his to control. He watched as Anko's free hand moved up to cup her breast and squeeze her nipple.

"Please…Anko." He wasn't aware that he said it. He was just so turned on, he had never seen a woman pleasure herself in front of him before.

"Please what?" She asked. She wanted to hear him say it. Her voice was remarkably calm.

He didn't remember why he wasn't supposed to beg. He didn't care. "Please Anko. I want you to finish me."

Anko contemplated the words. She was looking for, 'blow me, suck me, do me.' But those words would do.

She crawled towards him and lowered her mouth on him again. His head snapped back suddenly as his body reacted to her touch. She used one hand to pump his length up and down and her mouth followed suit. Her other hand was busily pumping her fingers in and out of her. She felt herself begin to moan loudly as she felt herself coming. The moan from Anko vibrated along Sasuke's cock and sent shivers along his body as he too joined her in an intense orgasm. She expertly swallowed every ounce of come as it entered her mouth and smiled as she savored the taste. Much like an animal would groom another, she licked him clean with her abnormally long tongue.

When it was over, she said confidently, "Aren't you glad you allowed me to thank you?"

In a post-orgasmic state, the Uchiha wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or slap her. 'No one makes me beg damnit. No one.' He simply grunted to her, "Hmph."

--------------------------------

**A/N: **I think I'm done here. What did you think? Should I continue? Please review. Show me the love… haha… I apologize if this was a bit graphic. I was experimenting here. I think I'll tone it down in the future.


	3. Curse

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto of course.

**Spoilers: **This is up-to-date with the manga. So… if you haven't read the latest manga chapters, you may be in for a bunch of spoilers.

**Rating: M –** Very adult. SasukexAnko.

**Summary: **Anko works out her frustrations about Orochimaru with Sasuke. They unlock some memories and develop an unwanted attraction towards each other.

**Sweet Revenge** by Yojami

**Chapter 3 – Curse**

Anko bolted upright in the dark of night holding her hand against the base of her neck. It was acting up again. There was no mistaking the dull, throbbing ache emanating from the only visible _gift_ from him. The spot was hot to the touch and her face contorted in pain whenever she allowed herself to concentrate on it. There was no mistaking it. Her cursed seal was burning. It hadn't done that since the chuunin exam-since she last saw her former teacher.

She shuddered in fear and animosity as the vivid memory of his face popped up in her mind. His long forked tongue seeming blood red against his pale white face as his lips curled up in his patented evil smile. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, in her disoriented state, Anko vaguely recalled his chilling words that echoed through the dream she had just experienced. _I'll always be with you._

--------------------------------

The young Uchiha rested his handsome face against the rough bark of the tree. Like Shikamaru, he had retreated to the comfort of solitude whenever the pressures of life surfaced. Unlike the lazy Nara child, Sasuke did not dwell on the whimsical patterns of the white clouds in the sky. His thoughts were on a certain woman that had suddenly invaded his peace a couple of weeks ago.

She was NOT his type. He liked cultured and respectful women, women who had good breeding and an easy going nature. If he truly thought about it, Hinata would be a perfect example, but the Hyuuga ninja was immediately ruled out. For him to revive his clan, he needed someone who did not have a bloodline that could interfere with his Sharingan. If he mated with Hinata, there was no guarantee that their offspring would have a Sharingan, Byakugan, or something completely different.

This other woman however, had no bloodline in her eyes. She fit that requirement, but every other part was all wrong. She was willful, unsophisticated, nonconforming, and wild. Wild. It was that part of her that excited him. She was unpredictable and untamable, like a wild beast found in a forest. He smiled when he remembered her outrageous entrance into the chuunin exam. She had crashed through the window of the classroom, pinned up a backdrop with kunai and announced her presence in a loud voice.

After a few years, she was still the same. If anything, the years made her appear wiser and more authoritative. She still strutted around town in a revealing metal mesh body suit armor with nothing more than a miniskirt and her trademark trench coat, but she was now one of the more 'veteran' kunoichi. Amusingly, one of his favorite parts about her was Naruto's fear of her. The blond brat had never recovered from his freak encounter with the chuunin instructor. While the cut on his cheek healed almost immediately, Naruto had not forgotten it. There were some scars that ran deeper than the physical. Sasuke reveled in Naruto's unconscious flinching whenever the Uchiha uttered her name. Just for that alone, she was worth mentioning.

Sasuke wasn't quite certain, but he believed that she was avoiding him. He was not stalking her of course, but whenever he noticed her presence, she would find an excuse to leave. This behavior was foreign to him. Most females, young or old, tried to gain his attention at every opportunity. Despite the current size of his clan, he was still a powerful ninja and member of one of the noble clans of Konoha. He had prestige, connections, money, power, strength, and an attractive face. Yet, this woman was not affected by any of that. She was definitely different. He decided to confront her the next chance he got.

--------------------------------

She slowly ran her tongue along the skewer to savor the final remnants of her favorite snack. Assured that she had captured all the sweet flavor, she spied a wooden post ahead of her as a target. She twirled the skewer along her fingers and proceeded to launch it at the post.

Anko wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Unfortunately, the skewer never reached the target. Two skilled fingers plucked it out of the air and snapped it into two. The owner of those traitorous fingers discarded the pieces and approached her.

Without acknowledging his presence, she turned and walked away. He appeared in front of her. "Hello, Mitarashi." He greeted.

She continued walking, not returning the greeting.

"Hey, Anko, I said 'hello!'" The black haired ninja tried once again to grab her attention, this time using her first name.

Letting out a deep sigh, she turned around and replied in an exasperated breath, "I heard you the first time. I just chose to ignore you." She dismissed him and left.

Using his blinding speed, he flashed in front of her, preventing her from moving any further. "Stop. Stop avoiding me." He commanded.

"I'm not avoiding. I'm ignoring you." She literally growled, "Now, move." Lately, she was not tolerant of almost anyone. The pain she experienced from her cursed mark was so debilitating sometimes, it made her even more bad-tempered than usual.

Unaccustomed to such behavior, he stared at her. "No. Not until you talk to me," he said, no longer in a forceful manner while his posture relaxed and offered her a small opening.

"I have nothing to say to you. I hope you aren't stalking me. It's rather unbecoming of you." She delivered matter-of-factly.

"Since you put it so nicely, I was going to ask you out to dinner. You get to pick the restaurant." He surprised himself, by inviting her to dinner. He had only meant to speak with her privately.

Cocking her head to the side, she feigned deep contemplation and flatly declined, "Ah... I'm going to say... no. Thanks though, it's nice to be asked."

The Uchiha heir watched in bewilderment and amusement as the only woman to ever refuse him walked away. The arrogant ninja was far too disturbed to be disappointed. 'Damnit. How could she refuse me? Who does she think she is?' He continued to watch her shapely figure move further. He was rather confused at her reaction. Every female he had ever asked out ended up fawning immediately at him, but this one showed not even the slightest bit of attraction. Indeed, she was an enigma to him.

She didn't even care about him. She was definitely NOT a fan girl. She even showed no interest. In fact, it almost seemed impossible to get her to notice his presence. Any ordinary guy would give up and move on, but Sasuke was anything but ordinary. The former number one rookie smiled. If there was anything he enjoyed, it was a challenge - especially a challenge this hot and inviting.

--------------------------------

It was a week later. She hated being here under these circumstances, but she knew that if there was anyone to ask, it was her. The Legendary Kunoichi was the only one who could help.

"It hurts." Anko explained bluntly in an almost childlike voice.

The Hokage gazed at the young woman with a look of concern. There was no need for Anko to elaborate. She knew exactly what was troubling the young kunoichi. From her trained eye, she quickly assessed that Anko's heart beat was racing and that she was experiencing a great deal of pain emerging from Orochimaru's brand. This was troublesome.

"I can relieve some of the pain, but it's temporary and..." The Hokage's voice trailed off as she searched for the right, comforting words. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any.

The observant kunoichi came to the correct conclusion for her, "You can't find a permanent cure."

Tsunade tried to reassure her, "Actually, I don't know a cure now, but I'll definitely search for one." The medic-nin was not ready to give up on this. She wanted to undo her former-teammate's crimes and bring some peace and stability into Anko's life.

Anko looked up and gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, I know you'll try your best. I'm glad you're here, Tsunade-sama." 'I'm counting on you.' She said to herself.

As she stood up to leave, the Hokage stopped her, "Wait, Anko."

Anko looked at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"There is someone else who may be able to help..." She paused, resting her chin on her hand. "He's not easy to talk to, but he also has the same mark..."

This time the young kunoichi looked at her with understanding in her eyes and a little hope. "Yes... Sasuke Uchiha... I'll go see him."

--------------------------------

A/N: Okay.. so there's no lemon here. Sorry. Please R&R though, I'm still a bit iffy with this story.


End file.
